


Skulls

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, If you want to read this you have to read some poorly written smut, Im bad at tagging things help, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best left in the dark recesses of your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Sherlock, can I kiss you?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982565) by [Inactive Account (sassybleu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account). 



> Hello! This is my first fic, I hope you like it. I apologize for my terrible smut writing in particular. Based pretty heavily off of "Sherlock, can I kiss you?" by sassybleu.

Sherlock sat alone in the flat, waiting for John to come home. They hadn’t had a case in days and it was excruciating for Sherlock. John had his job at the practice at least. Sherlock had nothing. He sat in his chair for hours, bored out of his mind and wishing he still had the gun so he could decorate the walls some more.

_‘Bored. -SH’_

John smiled when he saw the text. It was a slow day at the clinic and to be completely honest, he was very horny.

_‘How about I give you something to look forward to?’_

_‘…Like what? –SH’_

_‘Anything you want ;)’_

_‘Anything? –SH’_

_‘Anything, Sherlock.’_

_‘It’s a deal. –SH’_

_‘See you when I get home ;)’_

Sherlock sighed. It would be another 2 hours and 14 minutes until John got home at 5, and that was far too long. He would just have to prepare himself.  
\-----  
When John walked in the door, he was practically assaulted by Sherlock. He was attacking John with kisses, nipping and sucking on his tan skin.

“Oh, fuck, Sherlock,” John moaned, letting Sherlock mark him. Their mouths met and were locked all the way to Sherlock’s bedroom, shedding their clothing as they went. They tumbled onto the bed, John on top and Sherlock pulling him down to make their kisses more fervent, tongues darting in and out and teeth nipping at lips. Finally nude, they paused to catch their breaths.

“Sherlock, you know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, but just in case I came up with a safe word,” John said between ragged breaths as they lay next to each other.

Concern flashed across Sherlock’s face, but it quickly receded. “All right.”

“Safe word is skulls,” said John, pleased with his clever word choice. Sherlock froze. He looked like a deer in the headlights, green eyes wide and mouth in a tight white line. John paused and looked at him. “…Not good?”

“No, it’s… fine.” Sherlock smiled at him stiffly, obviously not fine.

“Just tell me if it’s not, okay?” Sherlock nodded. “You do want this, right? Because we can always do it another time, we can wait if you’re not comfortable, anything you want-“

“No, John. It’s fine. I mean it.” Sherlock drew in a shaky breath. “I’m just, ahm, going through withdrawal,” he said. It was a very obvious lie, at least to Sherlock. But John didn’t notice or didn’t want to notice.

John looked relieved. “Okay. That’s… well, it’s not good. But it’s a complete other problem.” He grinned down at the detective. “Ready?” Sherlock smiled.

“Always.”

John started kissing Sherlock’s neck, nipping and sucking just as Sherlock did to him earlier. Sherlock moaned and reached down to John’s cock, fingers dancing.  
“Don’t be a tease,” John growled. He reached for the lube, snatching it out of the nightstand drawer and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Sherlock moaned with anticipation, now tugging on John, begging him to “take me, take me, oh John, please.” John smiled evilly into Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock moaned and bucked his hips into John’s hand. “PLEASE, John, PLEASE!”

“Are you SURE?” John asked, teasing. He stepped back for a moment. “Do you want me to take you, fuck you until you’re screaming my name?”

Sherlock nodded rapidly. He bit his lip. “Please, John. I need you.” That was all the confirmation John needed. He kissed Sherlock roughly and thrust into him. “YES…” was the hiss that came out of Sherlock’s mouth. John closed his eyes, fully indulging in Sherlock. His scent, his hair, his… his… his everything, really. John loved Sherlock, wholly and truly. Suddenly he heard his lover’s voice. John opened his eyes to see silent tears streaming down the other man’s face.

“Skulls,” Sherlock whispered hoarsely. “Skulls.”  
\----------  
 _“C’mere, Sherlock. You’re my lover boy, aren’t you? Come to me, luv.”_

_Sherlock looked fearfully across the room to where his uncle was sitting. He looked around the dark space, barely seeing the outline of a dark bed frame and a dresser. The black and red walls, the navy curtains that were always closed- these added to the chilling atmosphere in the room. The room was richly decorated with marble that hardly shone, deep red rugs and dull copper. He moved towards the voice._

_“Unbutton your vest, that’s a good boy,” Sherlock’s uncle urged sweetly, yet so nastily. He beckoned with the crook of his finger. “Trousers too,” he crooned. Sherlock shakily undressed, standing naked before his uncle. He’d never deny an adult what they wanted. No, that’d be rude. “Onto the bed, luv. Come now.” Sherlock padded onto the bed. He stroked the cool sheets, admiring the sleekness of the black linens and twisting the silk sheets with his fingers nervously. “Oh, luv. Don’t do that. Save it for later,” the voice crooned. Sherlock gulped, self conscious. “Come now. We have some playing to do! Don’t you like to play games, luv?” Sherlock looked into his uncle’s eyes, noticing for the first time how bloodshot they looked. His breath reeked of alcohol. “Hm, I think it’s time.” Sherlock cocked his head, a question forming on his lips, but suddenly he was flipped over so his backside was in the air and he was facedown._

_“Uncle, what-?” But suddenly there was pain. Excruciating, mind-numbing pain. “Nice and-“ The voice grunted. “-TIGHT, aren’t we?” Sherlock screamed in pain, grasping the bed sheets and trying to scramble away. “Oh, no, Sherlock. Lovers never try to leave each other. They TRUST-“ Another grunt, another thrust. “-each other.” Sherlock screamed again. It felt as though he was being torn in two. He started breathing shallowly, gulping in air and gripping the linens so tightly that his knuckles were white. Sherlock cried silently, his voice dead. He looked all around him desperately for something, anything to ground him. All he could see was the black and white wallpaper grinning down at him. Grinning? Yes. Grinning. Tiny skulls grinning down at him, smiling, jeering… it was the last thing he saw before blacking out._

_That was the first time. Sherlock eventually got used to the beckoning, the pounding, the pain. All of it was worse than ever, but at least he knew it was coming. The only thing he could see during his hour-long “visits” were those skulls, jeering down at him. When his uncle was done, he’d give Sherlock a greasy smile so similar to his skulls. “See you tomorrow, lover boy,” he’d say. Sherlock would stumble out of the room hurriedly, pulling on his clothes as he went. Mycroft finally put an end to it when he walked in on one of their sessions, but it was too late. Sherlock was all too familiar with skulls, mahogany and greasy grins in the dark._  
\----------

John’s face fell, then turned to one of horror. He pulled out and lay down next to Sherlock, a little frantic. “Oh my God, Sherlock, are you all right? Please tell me that you’re alright. I’m so sorry, I am. Please, Sherlock,” he urged.

Sherlock nodded tightly. He turned his face away from John’s into the pillow. His cheeks were wet and he was sniffling very loudly into the sheets, trying to hide his vulnerability from John.

“Oh, Sherlock,” John breathed. He hugged the younger man gently, cradling and comforting him. Sherlock finally turned to John.

“I’m so sorry, John,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I messed everything up. I’m sorry.”

John stared at him, flabbergasted but his expression then softened. “Don’t apologize. It’s okay. Shh, It’s alright.” He pulled Sherlock in for a hug, kissing the top of his head.

“I just-”

“I don’t need an explanation unless you’re ready to give one, Sherlock. It’s fine. I love you. It’s all okay. You’re safe.” Sherlock looked gratefully up at John, staring into those soulful brown eyes. He nuzzled into John, curling into him and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All welcome in either the comments or in my ask box- dr-john-im-not-spooky-watson.tumblr.com and after Halloween http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/. Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
